Dear Daddy
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: WARNING: SPOILER ONESHOT A daugter writes a letter to her father who is not with her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist

Dear Daddy

Dear Daddy,

Hi. How are you? Um, I really don't know what to say. I mean it's been nine years since I last saw you. I turned fourteen today, and mommy threw me a big surprise party after school and everyone came, even your friends from the military. Remember how much I wanted a pet when I was little? Well, Riza's dog Black Hayate had puppies with another dog. The owner of Kerri, Black Hayate's girlfriend, gave Riza one of the puppies and Riza gave it to me. It's a girl and I named her Princess. She is all white except for a small black spot on her head. She's so cute. She's trouble right now because I need to train her. She ate the birthday cake. There was a big mess. It was really funny. Uncle Roy has an eye patch now. I don't know why, he never really did answer me when I asked. All he said was it was an accident and Riza just turned away and looked kind of sad. But I didn't push the subject. Mommy always says 'If they want you to know. They will tell you.' I guess she's right, but don't tell her I said that. It's a teen-thing.

I really miss you daddy. That day, the last day I saw you, when you tucked me into bed, I remember you saying something about 'needing to do work and if you get buried, you can't work'. The next morning I asked mommy what you meant and she said if they bury you under paperwork, you can't do field work. I really wanted to believe that. But when Uncle Roy came to the door that night, well... I don't think I've ever seen mommy so sad. She turned to look at me, and she only cried harder. I didn't understand until a couple days later when mommy made me wear a black dress and stand in a cemetery. But I was still so young that I didn't really grasp the concept that when you said 'bury', you meant if you died. Uncle Roy shed a few tears, he was the last to leave after Mommy and me. Mommy is happy now, or so she acts. She says having me around makes the day brighter and keeps her happy. But I know at least once a year, she cries for you. Which is understandable, even for a kid my age.

The boys, Eddy and Al, they were crushed to find out about your death. I haven't seen or heard from them since that day, though. Mommy says they have very important work to do. I hope they are all right. Do you think you can watch over them, just like your watching over me?

Mommy said your an angel now. And that your my guardian angel. She told me guardian angles watch over their person and protect them from harm. I wish I could meet your guardian angle, I'd have a word or two with him for not doing his job right.

Um...I have a boyfriend now. Please don't flip out. Mommy says if you were still here, you would be drilling Kasey as if he was in the military. He's very sweet and he really likes me. He gave me a necklace with my name on it for my birthday. It's very pretty. We met at school two years ago and were really good friends. Then, about three months ago, he gave me my first kiss. It was so nice. I got butterflies in my stomach and mommy says thats how love feels. I hope she's right. I mean, Kasey is very cute and kind. He's got long red hair, much like Eddy (only Eddy was blond). I really like him. I hope you approve daddy.

Lots and lots and lots of love,

Elicia

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo...

PS

I'll always be your little girl, I promise. Even if I do fall in love. You'll always be my number one man, because I love you daddy, and always will.

A/N - Sad? I really wasn't going for any real emotions on this one. It's my first attempt at this kind of story. I don't even remember what made me think of it. I also don't believe I've read a story like this. No one has written anything from little Elicia's point of view yet. And if you really think about it, Elicia was Maes' pride and joy. Daddy's little girl. She suffered allot. Well, please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No flames (Roy is the only person who reserves that right).

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
